Torture Tickle Style!
by SueLing32
Summary: Watch out Little Brothers!


"MIKEY!" a voice roared, then there was a muffled giggle. But soon two turtles came running out of one room, one was slightly dark green, holding a bucket and wore an orange bandanna. He held a hand over the mouth trying not to giggle too much.

On hot pursuit was a much dark greener turtle wearing a red bandanna and murderous flame in his eyes. In addition he was soaking wet.

"I'm going to kill ya for this!" Raphael snarled trying to grab for the running ninja in front of him.

"Have to catch me first slow poke," Mikey teased and jumped down to the lower levels. His angry brother didn't hesitate to go after him and they continued this 'game of tag that would probably end with one turtle beaten up' down there.

"Jeez, it's only what? Six am?" Don came yawning out of his room, scratched his head wearily and stared at the sight below. "I swear he's starting the pranks earlier every day."

"Is Mike at it again?" Leonardo sighed in frustration, he as well was just awake from the noise the latest prank had produced.

Leo shook his head and jumped down. He ducked just as Michelangelo came flying over him and then just managed to jump out of the way as Raphael came charging.

The blue clad turtle observed the chase for a moment, it was going in a large circle around the lair, then decided to join Don in the kitchen. He was sure though he would be forced to bail Mike out in few minutes.

"Don't touch the stove Don, you know you two aren't friends," Leonardo couldn't resist when seeing his younger brother with one hand firmly placed on the kitchen applicant pushing himself slightly up to reach in the cupboard.

"Didn't see that one coming," Don mumbled, then glanced suspiciously at Leo. "And you sure are in a good mood compared how we were woken up."

"And I can see you haven't had your morning coffee," Leo observed.

"That will soon be remedied, now who put the coffee can all the way up there?" Don reached further up with his hand, the tip of his fingers could just touch the precious can holding his vital life source. "Hand me a chair will you?"

"Why didn't you just use it the first time," Leo inquired grabbing a chair and moving it to the purple wearing turtle.

"Because I wasn't expecting the can to be this far out of reach," he simply said grabbing the chair and standing up on it he now could reach his precious. Triumphant he lifted the can high up in the air slightly tilting it.

"HahAAAAACK!" the can opened and the black/brownish powder poured over the turtle. Leo slapped his hand over the mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Donatello stood on the chair for a moment, all covered in coffee powder and now holding an empty can.

"I think I now know who put the can out of reach," Don said quietly and carefully stepped off the chair. He then dusted all the powder off himself, then grabbed his bo staff and headed towards the kitchen entrance. "I will be right back."

Leo stayed for a moment listening, Raph was still chasing Mikey by the sounds of it and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. It did though as a loud thwack suddenly echoed to the kitchen.

"OW!" Mikey whined but couldn't do much more.

"HA GOTCHA!" Raph cackled.

"Help! Mad turtles, ack!" Mikey yelped. Leonardo walked to the doorway and witnessed where Mike was being tossed around by Don and Raph.

"Ow, hey, quit it!"

"You know better than mess with my coffee," Don grunted as he showed his little brother towards Raphael.

"And ya know better than wake me up with a bucket of water, in fact ya know better than be wakin' me up period!" the red wearing turtle grabbed the orange one in a headlock.

"Leo, make them stop," Mike pleaded. Leonardo regarded the scene folding his arms.

"You kind of asked for this Mikey," he responded with a slight smirk. "And since both Don and Raph have fallen for a prank of yours this morning, I'm just dreading to find out what you have in store for me. So since we have you in this position you might just as well spill it."

"Yeah and while yer at it, you can spill it if you have something more hidden around," Raph growled tightening slightly his grip on Mike who still tried to pry himself loose.

"I'll never talk," he declared.

"Oh yes you will," Raphael snorted and prepared to squeeze even tighter.

"Come now Raph, you know violence will only make his lips seal tighter," Donatello bent over to look at Mike in the face, he was grinning wide.

"Huh, Don, sorry about the coffee. I won't do it again, help please?" the youngest turtle tried to smile his best innocent smile at Don while squirming in Raphs firm grip.

"I know where Don is getting at," Leo said unfolding his arms. "Raph you know the area around on our sides, between the plastron and the shell?"

"Yeah, so what?" Raph grunted while trying not to loose his prey, Mike was starting to struggle a bit more violently now. Leo only raised his hands slightly his smile became more sinister and he wiggled his six fingers.

"Oooooooh," the hot tempered turtle understood now grinning wickedly.

"Why don't you let Leo do it, after all he is the 'master'," Don stepped back. "Knows the most sensitive spots on Mikey."

"What! AH, no you wouldn't dare!" Michelangelo's eyes widened in surprise and fear, but he was still stuck and now Raph was even more determined not to let him escape. Leo approached his fingers still wiggling.

"It's been a few years since we have done this, but we all know that our dear brother Michelangelo is still extremely ticklish, especially here," Donatello patted the exposed area between the shell and the plastron.

"And Leo just so happens to have mastered the 'tickle torture' just like about everything else," Raph concluded.

"You …" Mike didn't get much further as his oldest brother attacked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Leo inquired continuing to swipe his assaulting fingers around Mike who was now laughing hysterically while trying desperately to escape, but Raph held him still firmly.

"Allow him a moment rest so he can consider," Don chimed in, so Leonardo stopped and stepped back. Mike breathed a slight sigh of relief panting rabidly, there were tears in his eyes after laughing so much and hard.

"Well?" Raph reminded the younger turtle that he was still in a headlock.

"I can start again," Leonardo raised his hands threateningly once more.

"NO, have mercy you foul villains," Mikey begged and began struggling with Raphael again. But Leo approached once more.

"AAH NO! Ok I switched your candles with the types that don't shut down by simply blowing at them," Mike confessed.

"Oh really," Leonardo folded his arms, indicating that his brother was safe from further torture for now. "Anything more you want to confess."

"Ahh…" Mike stared at the folded arms knowing what they were capable of while he was in his helpless position. "There is a whoopee cushion under Raph's usual chair, Don might not want to grasp too firmly his red screwdriver, the handle has glue on it and you might not want to open the book you have been reading too fast, there is a toy spider in it that springs out when you open it."

"Now pray tell why so many pranks in just one morning?" Leo demanded, when Mike didn't seem to going to answer he slowly began to unfold his arms.

"IWOKEUPEARLYCOULDN'TSLEEPANDIWASBORED!" Mike yelped.

"Right, now then, you are going to clean up the spilled coffee in the kitchen, put my normal candles back and remove the prank ones, clean Don's screwdriver, remove the spider from my book, remove that cushion from Raphs chair and dry Raph's room since you spilled an entire bucket of water on him," the blue clad turtle ordered his youngest brother. "And then later today you will go and replace the coffee for Don."

"And if I refuse?" Mike asked curiously. Leonardo stepped closer, unfolded his arms and hovered wiggling fingers right above the most sensitive spots where the flesh was not covered by a shell between it and the plastron.

"I don't think you want to refuse," he said and threatened to lower his hands.

"Yeeaaahh okokokokokokokokokokokokk, I'll even clean your rooms, juststopticklingme!" Mike begged and struggled again in Raphs grasp.

"Ok let him go Raph," Leo said, he had never dropped his smile. "I think he's had enough."

"Next time, I'll be the one doing the tickling, with my sai," Raph grunted releasing Mike from the headlock. The orange clad one was quick to use his newfound freedom to rush into the kitchen, beginning to clean up the mess there.

"You know Raph, it's been a while since we both tortured our little brothers together," Leonardo said nudging an elbow at the red masked turtle. Raph raised an eye ridge.

"Yeah, guess yer right 'bout that," he shrugged and was about to turn away but a hand was planted firmly on his shoulder. He glanced at it and then at Leo who was sporting the sinister smile again.

"I said, little brother**s**," the oldest turtle stressed on the _s_ then pointing over his shoulder with a thumb. Donatello had after hearing about his screwdriver rushed to his corner of the lair where he worked and was inspecting his tools to make sure nothing else had been tampered with.

Raphael stared at the blue clad turtle for a moment, stunned for a second about the obviously playful mood his brother was in. Then slowly a wicked grin came over him and they both turned in the direction of an unsuspecting purple masked turtle.

"Grab 'im," was the only thing Don managed to hear before four green hands snatched him and pulled him away from the work corner.

"What the…? Ahahaahaha, hahaahahaha LEO, hehe… RAPH AHAHA YOU BASTARDS!"

_(Few Hours Later)_

"Donatelllooo, Doooonateeeeelllooooo."

"What?" Don didn't look up from were he was working on some random gadget. Right behind him was Mikey singing his name.

"You know our brothers have initiated a war," the youngest turtle jumped around trying to come into eye contact with the purple wearing turtle who just leaned further over the table concentrating on the device.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked only half interested, if that.

"Well, you must be edging for revenge my dear brother, I mean I am. After that tickling? I must retaliate, and what about you?" Mike tried once more to look his brother into the face, almost succeeding since Don did look up to glare slightly at him.

"I kind of remember being the one suggesting that Leo used the 'tickle torture' on you," he said casually. Mike nodded agreeing with that but then nudged Don.

"But I could have warned you about Leo and Raph, I heard them from the kitchen and watch them sneak up on you. So that was my revenge on you, so we are even," he said smiling wide.

"You saw them when they were coming?" Donatello finally turned away from his work to look fully at his brother, in utter disbelief. "Dammit, Leo tickled me longer than we tortured you."

"So, doesn't that make you thirst for revenge?" Mike rubbed his hands in glee. Don thought it over, of course it had all been in good fun but then again it had been a while since he and Mikey did something like this together.

_Maybe it's time then,_ Don thought eyeing where Leo was doing a kata further inside the lair and Raph pummeling the punching bag.

"All right Mikey, you're on, meet me in my room at eight for planning," he said nodding towards the orange clad turtle who beamed instantly, made an army salute and then finally allowed his intelligent brother time alone to finish his project.

"Hey Raph," Leo landed right behind the punching bag and grabbed it just as his red clad brother hammered a fist into it.

"Yeah," Raphael growled and proceeded to kick the hapless object. He stopped short when he saw that his oldest brother was standing still, arms folded sporting his newly discovered sinister grin he had used this morning. _Oooh, something is up._

"They are on the move, I'm going for the usual evening run, meet you at the draining junction in half an hour," Leonardo said simply before disappearing again. Raph grinned wide and continued his work out.

"So what should be the perfect revenge?" Mikey asked, he and Donatello were in the latter one's room. Don sat in his computer chair and Mike on the bed.

"Well the 'tickle torture' is out of the question, Leo is not ticklish and Raph would probably murder us once he escapes," Don counted on one hand.

"We could maybe cook them dinner and put laxative in it," Mike suggested.

"No, that would be too suspicious, and we shouldn't use the same on both," the purple one advised. "Maybe we should lay a trap in one bedroom."

"Leo's, it's safer, Raph will definitely kill us even though he is funnier to do it too," the younger turtle quickly said.

"Then we could use the laxative trick on Raph, he will be too busy to do us any harm," Don nodded pleased that this was sounding easier than he had thought it would.

"Ok, I will sneak laxative into his water bottle," Mike stood up from the bed. Don wasn't sure.

"Um, maybe you should put the trap, you have more experience in these pranks," he suggested while rising from the chair.

"Oh all right, I'll put up the trap in Leo's room, you put the laxative in Raphs water bottle," Mike agreed, the brothers shook hands nodding. With plan in mind and ready for action they left the room.

_My name is Michelangelo, and I am a turtle on a mission. A mission to restore my honor, I must lay a trap, one most cunning as it is set for a deadly adversary. His name is Leonardo and my target, is his room,_ Mike played a monologue in his mind as he stealthily approached his oldest brother dark room. Fortunately nobody was in sight. As far as he knew, Leo was on his evening run and Raphael had probably gone out to bust some skulls with Casey.

Mikey slowly edged himself into the doorway and furtively looked around, then crouching down on all fours he crawled closer to his brother's bed. His trap would be simple but could startle the unaware.

He began to tie a nylon string to one foot of the bed, then backed slightly to tie the other end so who ever tried to approach the bed would trip and fall flat faced towards the mattress.

But he backed into something, something slightly soft but still… legs, two legs. And the lights flickered on. Mikey froze and then slowly looked over his shoulder, gazing up he saw Leonardo standing behind him, arms folded and smirking.

"Lost something Mikey?" he asked. "And does finding it require tying strings to my bed?"

"Uh… um… I," Mikey quickly picked up his shell-cell and dialed Don. "Donny, mayday, mayday, operation trap has been busted, need backup. DONNY?"

Mike tried to scramble to his feet in order too escape since Don didn't answer his cell. But Leo was too quick for him, tackled him quickly and pinned him down holding both his hands firmly behind the back.

"Now let's go for a little walk," the blue clad turtle said standing up of his little brother but still holding the hands. Mike tried to struggle but Leo proved too strong this time.

The older led the younger out of the room and down to the lower level, from there they went to the elevator that would go up to the warehouse. Mikey noticed Raph's water bottle standing untouched where it usually was close to the punching bag.

The orange clad ninja's wonders on where Donatello was were answered once up in the warehouse. Tied up in on a chair was his purple clad brother and standing guard was Raphael.

"Ah so you caught him," Raph smirked when seeing Leo lead Mike towards them.

"Sorry Mikey, Raph just appeared out of nowhere when I was going for his bottle," Don smiled weakly. The youngest couldn't answer as he was swiftly treated the same way as the intelligent turtle.

With both tied up, Leonardo and Raphael took position in front of them, arms folded, smirking and regarding them.

"Now, we figured you two would try something," Leo explained. "So we decided to keep a close watch on what you would do."

"Good thing we did," Raphael removed a bottle from his belt waving it in front of them, it was the laxative Donatello had been trying to put in his water.

"Now Raphael, I think our baby bros need their proper punishment," Leo smiled his favorite smile of the day, the sinister one. "Which one do you want?"

"Mikey is mine," Raph growled and his blue clad brother nodded.

Don and Mike looked at each other then back at their approaching older siblings. Both had raised their hands and their fingers were, the younger turtles gasped in horror, wiggling.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they both yelled.

Leonardo stretched his arms high into the air as he entered his room. This had been eventful day, and had to admit that he quite enjoyed it.

_Plain simple fun, heh nice to be teaming up with Raph for once instead of arguing,_ he thought as he approached the bed. Something caught his right foot and he tumbled, unable to regain the balance he saw his mattress approach on accelerated speed.

He fell face down on it, then much to his surprise it rose and enclosed over him, making him feel like a topping between two slices of bread. Slightly grunting he managed to wiggle himself free from his bed, only to fall harshly on his behind on the floor.

"Ow," Leo rubbed his back, then he reached for the string that he had tumbled over and started to untangle it off his foot. He tried to pull at it and instantly regretted it, a bucket of ice cold water came out of nowhere and splashed him all over.

"GAH," he gasped and quickly scrambled up shivering from the cold. He rushed to the light switch as he hadn't even bothered to turn on the light when entering, but now he did. Once his room was illuminated he saw the note hanging under the switch.

_Dear Leo. _

_We don't give up so easily. _

_Revenge is ours. _

_Mike and Don._

Leo stared at the note for a moment then snatched it off the wall shaking his head. Then smiled wide, he realized now what waited his other brother. He quickly rushed out of the room to get a view of the lower level.

Sure enough, Raphael was lying comfortably on the couch and in his hand was the water bottle. But his was face slowly changing form content to slight discomfort. Slowly he rose up putting one hand on the stomach.

_One… two… three…_ Leo forgot completely that he was wet as suddenly his hot tempered brother sprang up and rushed for the bathroom. Only to find it locked.

"NO, WHO'S IN THERE? OPEN UP QUICK!" he shouted and hammered his fists on the door while dancing in front of it in desperate need. Then he saw the note.

_Dear Raph _

_Keys are in Leo's room. _

_Revenge is ours _

_Mike and Don._

"ARRRRG, LEO THE KEYS ARE IN YOUR ROOM, BRING THEM DOWN QUICK!" Raphal roared, but Leo hardly could hear him as he was too busy laughing on the second level. Yes, even Mike and Don could be dangerous to mess with when they teamed up together.

**The End**


End file.
